Kagome's Future
by Brokenhearted27
Summary: Follow Kagome on an adventure of a life time, finding love, and realizing the true meaning of being a part of a pack. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I've been planning to finish this story for a long time, but I wanted it to be perfect. So I wanted to fix it up a bit more. Yes Sesshomaru is completely out of character, and yes Inuyasha is a jerk. This is my story, but sadly I'm only borrowing the Characters. Make sure to R&R! Love you all enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Pack

The shard hunting group was just setting up camp for the night, they were tired from travelling all day. Miroku and Sango were sitting under a tree talking while Kirara was chasing a butterfly. Inuyasha went hunting for their supper and Shippo was sitting close to Kagome while she was brushing his hair.

"Mommy are we ever going to find all of the shards, I'm getting tired of all the fighting." Shippo said while he snuggled into his mothers lap.

"Kagome looked down at her son and couldn't help feeling bad for the little guy, they were always moving and he was never able to make friends his own age. I promise baby as soon as this mission is over, you and I will get a nice hut somewhere; maybe up in the mountains and never travel again, unless for fun."

"But what about the future? I thought as soon as the Shards were all put together and Naraku was dead you would end up going home. "

"Shippo, do you honestly think I could leave you alone? I will never leave you; Shippo you are my kit."

"Promise?" He said as he was drifting off.

"Yes sweetheart, I promise."

Just than Inuyasha got back with a huge deer, Kagome set to work skinning and boning it with Sango's help, while the boys got to work finding firewood and setting up the fire pit. Little did any of them notice that a certain demon lord was watching them all work on the camp.

Sesshomaru's camp was only a little ways away; he was scouting the area when he came across his little brothers group of misfits. He did not stick around long, the hanyou's group meant nothing to him. It bothered him to leave his pack with no protection for any period of time, especially with the spider out there. He will come back in the morning and fight the wimp for his true birth right, his fathers fang; the strongest sword of this world. Sesshomaru felt very put out when his brother's wench of a miko pulled it from it's resting place, after he the great Lord of the West could not.

00000

When he got back to his pack the first thing he noticed was Rin curled up beside Ah-Un and Jaken was laying by himself close to a tree. He noticed the fire was going down so he walked over and threw some more logs on and looked for a blanket for Rin. After he was satisfied he found himself a tree to nap in before he fell asleep he laid there staring at the stars. He is getting tired of chasing Naraku, he would love to go back to the western palace and watch Rin grow up. He would love to settle down and find himself a mate, " _Oh, to have pups running around, to have Rin playing with her little siblings. That would be a good life! Who am I kidding, Who would be worthy of my title? I would need a strong mate, one that could hold herself against anyone. Also one who would except Rin as her own child."_ Sesshomaru thought about a strong Inu bitch that could hold herself in battle, and yet be soft with the pups and himself.

00000

Back with the shard hunting group, the camp was set up and the deer was just about done cooking, Kagome decided to cook ramen to go with the deer, making sure to make more than enough (we all know how Inu can be with ramen). Kagome decided it was time to wake up Shippo and make sure he has something to eat before going back to bed.

After everyone ate Kagome washed up and then put Shippo to bed. Kagome and Sango decided to take a nice relaxing bath in the hot spring, Inuyasha had found one close by while they were gathering wood.

"So Kagome, are you still in love with Inuyasha?" Sango asked tentatively.

Kagome looked over at Sango and shook her head no, "I haven't been for a while now, don't get me wrong, I love him dearly but more like a little brother than anything else."

"How about you; did you tell Miroku about your feelings yet?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sango shook her head no. "I'm not sure if he is ready to be just with one woman. Even if he is I want to wait to talk to him about it, big reason is Naraku." She said sadly.

" _They all had suffered, thanks to the evil hanyou, some greater then others"_ Kagome thought to herself.

00000

As both groups were going to bed for the night Naraku was sitting in his lair watching on Kanna's mirror. _"Look how comfy they all seem, I think its time to have a little fun with them,"_ Naraku thought with malice.

00000

During the night Inuyasha noticed that Kikyo's Soul Catchers were close, so he jumped up and ran off into the direction they were headed. Little did he know Kagome was awake, fuming. Yes she was over him but to run off in the middle of the night; when he thought they were all sleeping and leaving them at risk really pissed her off.

Kagome was getting sick of him thinking it was okay to run after Kikyo, whenever he spotted one of her creepy sky worms. She sat there waiting till he came back with her weapons ready in case anything came near her sleeping family.

Finally at dawn Inuyasha came back, he had a smile on his face for about five seconds; till he noticed Kagome awake, holding her bow and arrows, looking straight at him. "Um, morning Kagome how are you this fine morning?"

"Inuyasha SIT! you stupid son of a..." that was the moment she realized she woke up Shippo and he was sitting there starring at them both. Inuyasha jumped up and looked Kagome in the eyes and glared also realizing the brat was awake. If he started swearing in front of him, Kagome would really skin him alive.

"Do you have any idea why I'm so mad at you?" She waited but he said nothing; So she decided to enlighten him. "You left the group in the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep, you left everyone here unguarded and for what your clay pot, you left and didn't wake anyone up, what if we would've got attacked and killed? What if Naraku decided to attack and we were all sitting ducks. You stupid dog my son could have been killed because all you wanted to do was see your clay whore."

With that said Kagome got up and grabbed Shippo and went for a walk. Inuyasha knew he was in trouble so he just kept his moth shut.

"Where are we going?" Shippo asked while sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"I do not know yet Ship I just needed some fresh air and I did not want to be near Inuyasha at the moment."

Little did Kagome know she was walking right into Sesshomaru's camp, While he was napping. Sesshomaru smelt an amazing scent it was slowly waking him up and he had smelt this before but he couldn't pinpoint where.

00000

Sesshomaru awoke minutes before Kagome and Shippo entered the clearing, he was disgusted in himself for allowing them that close to his pack.

 _ **"KILL THEM! They came close to pack while we were sleeping..."**_ His beast was tring to break free.

Sesshomaru started growling a warning to the intruders but all it did was wake the rest of his pack.

"Kagome, Shippo!" Shouted a little girl excited to see her friends. "Did you come to play with this Rin? It has been months since we have seen each other. Do you miss Rin? Rin misses you both, where is the rest of you're..."

"Silence, Why are you this close to my pack while we rest? Do you have a death wish?" Sessohmaru said coming down from his tree, walking up to the invaders.

"I'm sorry Ses... Lord Sesshomaru, we were walking and really not paying attention to where we are going. I did not mean you any disrespect, by intruding." Kagome bowed and tilted her head slightly to the side, she learned from Inuyasha the best way to apologize to an Inu Demon, never thinking she would need it.

Sessohmaru was slightly surprised by her demonstration of respect, and the submission she showed him.

" _ **The hanyou most of actually showed her manners in our language."**_ His beast spoke softly to Sessohmaru.

"Leave before I kill you." He said looking Kagome in the face, His eyes then noticed the movement on the humans shoulder "From now on Kit use your nose, it's bad enough you hang off a human but to start acting like them is ridiculous." Sesshomaru sneered at the small kit.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the Inu in front of her. Stepping closer she pointed her finger roughly into his chest on the other side from the spikes and yelled "Don't you dare speak to my son that way you big bully, he is just a kid!" She then noticed, her dilemma. Sesshomaru the lord of the weastern lands was standing there glaring daggers at her.

 _ **"You allow it to touch your person... KILL IT! It dares to tell us what to do after we let it live."**_ His beast was furious and as is Sesshomaru, this wench is the first mortal who dared to stand up to him in a very long time and she had the nerve to touch him.

Sessohmaru stepped closer his chest flush up against her, he had her up against the nearest tree with his one arm choking the life right out of her in a blink of an eye. She had no time to prepare for his attack, She tried to push him off of her but he was way too strong, Rin watched on in horror finally after a few seconds she ran up and started crying for him to release her and pulling as hard as she could on his arm. Finally after a minute he let her go, to Kagome it felt like forever. Kagome hit the ground and held on to her throat, gasping for breath.

"Never speak to me in that manner again wench or I will not be so lenient. I will not hesitate to kill you next time human." With that said he turned towards his crying ward and started comforting her. "shh little one, The human wench will not die today by my hands."

Rin perked right up, lord Sessohmaru never lied to her. "Thank you, Rin likes Kagome and Shippo, can we take them with us." Rin gave Sessohmaru, the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"We can not take in strays, Rin." Kagome couldn't believe what he just said.

"Why you son of a bit.." She couldn't finish that sentance, she ended up against that same tree, struggleing to breath. Shippo ran up Sess's arm and bit him as hard as he could on his hand. Shippo got thrown off, but it gave Kagome a few seconds to blast Sessohmaru with her spiritual powers. Sessohmaru stumbled back releasing Kagome. Sessohmaru growled loudly at the wench, but deep down he couldn't believe a weak little human just hurt his person.

" _ **Hmm, She was actually able to hurt us, mind younot by much. With some proper training she could actually become a powerful miko."**_ His beast spoke to him.

Kagome ran over to Shippo picking up the unconscious kit and held him to her chest. Sessohmaru looked over to Rin and noticed the puppy dog eyes she gave him. "Fine If the miko wants to follow she can, Now come along, we need to head to the palace for a few weeks to recuperate."

Rin jumped up and down and ran over to Kagome, "So will you come with us and stay with Rin?" She gave Kagome the same sad eyes she gave Sessohmaru.

Kagome looked down at Shippo, and finally realized traveling with Sesshomaru would bring protection to her kit. _"What should I do at least, at least Sess would never leave us defenceless."_ After a moment of deliberation she gathered her bag and the sleeping Shippo and followed the Surprised Inu.

" _Hmm, she is actually coming with us."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _**"Maybe, she wants a strong pack leader instead of the weak hanyou."**_ _"Most likely."_

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Future: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Weakness

Inuyasha thought Kagome only wanted to cool off and would return shortly, But as the minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into days he started to realize the wench wasn't coming back. At first he thought maybe they were attacked, or kidnapped by Naraku; When he followed the scent he found himself in a deserted camp site which reeked of his brother's pack.

"Damn you, you bastard." He yelled to know one, " _He better not harm them."_ He thought as he raced back to his pack to inform them of the danger their friends were in.

00000

Two days have passed since Kagome decided to follow Sesshomaru. They travelled all day and at night Ah-Un would fly them while they all slept. They were nearing the Western Boarders and Kagome felt a bit of excitement knowing there will be hot springs with her name on them. She noticed as soon as they entered the Western lands because Sesshomaru's shoulders relaxed and he looked almost happy (well as happy as the killing perfection can look).

" _She keeps looking at this Sesshomaru, why does she stare that way?"_ _ **"Maybe she sees us relax, could a human even be that observant?"**_ The last few days it felt like Sesshomaru and his beast had many conversations about the miko. " _She was quite strange, other than the short kimonos she wears, she has weird sayings and she smells really good."_ _ **"OHHH... Really... Smells Good HEY!"**_ "Silence!"

Kagome looked quickly too Sesshomaru. "Umm. No one said anything." All she got back was a growl from the young lord.

"Mom, are we going back to Inuyasha?" Shippo asked quietly so only she would hear, but not taking into account Sesshomaru's demon hearing. Both waited for the young miko to answer.

"No, Shippo." Kagome whispered. "We will stay for however long Sesshomaru lets us; than we will venture out on our own. Inuyasha can not be trusted to keep us safe. To keep you safe."

Deep down Kagome was saddened by his lack of caring but not as bad as she would have been if she still had feelings for him. She is only angry because her kit was put in danger.

" _ **Hmm, Miko would make a good mate, she is strong and cares very much for her kit. Isn't that a few of the requirements you had for our mate?"**_ _"Silence we will not mate a human. They are beneath me. We are the Lord of the West."_ _ **"Yes but she is the keeper of the jewel."**_ _"Don't be foolish!"_

"Miko, we should reach the palace in the morning. You and the kit are more than welcome to stay for how ever long you would like, but you'll be expected to take care of Rin. She doesn't get to spend time with females seeing as the only females she sees are not human so there is a lot of things Rin needs to learn from her own kind."

"Hn, I'd love to help out. Rin is a very special little girl." Kagome couldn't help the loving look she gave the sleeping child. At the moment both kids were sleeping Shippo was in Kagome's arms while Rin was in Sesshomaru's.

00000

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BROTHER HAS KAGOME AND SHIPPO!" Saying Sango was mad is an understatement. Miroku was just very happy her anger wasn't directed towards him for once.

"Well you remember how mad Kagome was the other day and she stormed off. Well I gave her two days to calm down and we she didn't return with the brat i went looking for them thinking she got lost. Then their scent trail ended at Sesshomaru's camp, and I'm pretty sure he took them seeing as there was no blood, or smell of death."

"PRETTY SURE! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?" At this point Sango was basically foaming at the mouth. Miroku decided to try and calm her down before she got Kirara to murder him.

"Okay my lovely Sango, why do you and I go looking for our friend. Killing Inuyasha will only waste time." Inuyasha glared at the monk.

"After we find Kagome we will be travelling alone with her and Shippo, GO FIND YOUR WHORE!" After glaring at him one last time she turned on her heels and started walking towards the Western lands.

"My love how do you know they are headed to his home?"

"I don't, but we can find out where he is after torturing some of his people."

00000

Sure enough that morning they made it to the palace, and what a palace. _"I looks just like the castle in my favourite t.v. show back home, Once upon a time."_ Kagome thought.

" _ **Look miko looks excited, can you smell her lovely scent?"**_ _"Of course i can, we have the same nose."_ _ **"Someone sounds like they need to mate with miko soon, and stop being so angry all the time."**_ _"For the last time I'm not mating a human."_ _ **"Good thing she is a miko than."**_ Sesshomaru Started growling out load to shut his beast up.

" _I'm really starting to wonder if this guy has split personality disorder, one minute he is quiet and fine the next he is growling at no one."_ Kagome shook her head and just kept walking.

The main entrance was huge, it had two large stair cases each leading to a separate wing, and it looked like hundreds of doors leading to God knows where. This was the largest place she has ever seen and she has seen some big places in the future. Sesshomaru lead them up the eastern stair case, threw the hallway to another set of stair cases, this time taking the western stair case. At the top he turned right and continued on to a door at the end of the hallway.

Speaking for the first time since the conversation about Rin. Sesshomaru explained that they were about to enter the family wing of the palace, also telling them that they will be be given rooms in this wing.

" _Omg, he wants us to stay in the family wing!"_ Kagome could help the butterflies in her stomach, or the blush in her cheeks. The thought of him wanting them this close made her excited.

" _ **Smell that, she wants us to mate her. Do it now! Take her to our room and!"**_ _"I've told you once and I've told you twice we will not, now or ever mate a human; And yes a miko is the same damn thing."_ _ **"But smell, I want, we could have her marked and pupped before sunrise."**_ The image of Kagome pupped with his mark of her neck, did appeal to the lord. _**"See we could take her now, she wants us to."**_ _"NO, Get to your cage."_

" _Why is he just standing in front of the door staring at it? Has he finally snapped? Why am i getting turned on by that thought?_ Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned slightly and smelt the air near her. A deep red blush crept up her face realizing her could smell her lust fro him. _"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! You'd thinking travelling with a half dog demon for as long as I did, I'd realize to cover my scent before eye raping a full dog demon."_

Instead of talking about the elephant in the room he turned back to the door turning the nob and ushering them into a smaller hallway with eleven doors, five on either side and one large one at the end of the hallway. "Miko, your kit is too old to be sleeping with you, so his room will be this one." He opened a door further down the hallway, only one other door stood beside it and the large one. "This room is Rin's" He opened the door right next door and closest to the large one. He then turned to the door directly across from Rin's. "This one will be yours, so that way you are close to the young. This is my room." He said as he pointed to the large room next door to her.

" _ **Right next door hey, want the miko close do we."**_ _"It will be best for the children."_ _ **"Sure what ever you say."**_

Kagome walked over to Shippo's bed and placed him gently down, moving the hair out of his face she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and walked out shutting the door. She than proceeded to enter Rin's room as Sesshomaru was putting her in the bed. She walked over and repeated the same thing this time to Rin after kissing her good night she left the room and waited till Sesshomaru was in the hallway to ask him where the hot springs were.

" _ **Mhmm mate wants to get clean, lets help mate out and join her in the bath."**_ _"Please go to your cage and stay there."_

"You have your own private springs in your chambers. If you need any assistance at all there are silent servants every where and they will be more than able to help you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, well good night." With that she turned to leave but before she could get to her door she felt a hand grab her and slam her against the door. Than the most amazing feeling in the world assaulted her lips. It was her second kiss and it was happening with Sesshomaru, The feeling of want was so intense. The kiss ended to soon and when she looked up she was staring at red glowing eyes. __

" _ **Mate!"**_ The voice was rougher than Sesshomaru's usual sound, but you couldn't miss the fact that it was him, still holding her flush up against the door. His head descended slowly downwards his lips were on a mission.

To Be Continued...

Well I feel like a jerk, Hee hee well its up to you guys on how long the next chapter takes to come out. R&R and i may get more done soon... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here it is people. Chapter 3... now im giving you all full warning there is a reason this story was under "M" Hee hee... well anyways read and review... and now on with the story.

Chapter 3 Mates

Kagome couldn't make herself pull away. As he leaned down, she leaned up to meet him half way. His one arm came down and pulled her leg up around his waist, her other leg followed on its own. The feeling of arousal pushing up against her made her moan out. He walked them to his room shutting the door behind him, throwing her down on the bed he removed his clothes quickly. She laid there transfixed by his amazing body, he was very toned, his muscles rippled as he pulled her leg over to him. He started at her feet, kissing her slowly up towards her knee then passed she couldn't believe the feeling just a few kisses could bring. He got to her centre but continued passed making it to her chest he pulled her top down and took a nipple in his mouth sucking it roughly, running his fangs across it. Kagome's moans came louder and quicker.

Sesshomaru growled out when he smelt how turned on she really was. The noises his female was making was very pleasing to him. After a few more sucks he stripped her down and left her completely naked in the middle of his bed. His red eyes took all of her in, he was very excited for what was to come. He went to her centre and pulled her legs apart, his tongue came out and gave her a long lick. Kagome felt like she was going to combust as soon as she felt his tongue on her most sensitive parts. Sesshomaru used his tongue bringing her to edge twice, her moans turned to screams of pleasure.

Soon he couldn't wait any longer, he pulled her up and turned her over and put her on her knees. Knowing this was her first time he wanted to be gentle, he entered her quick and gentle. He stopped and let her adjust to him, after a moment he continued moving slowly at first and picked up the pace.

Sesshomaru was trapped in his mind while his beast took the miko, he could feel every emotion that ran threw his head. The one that scared him was the love he felt for the girl, he started to fight for control. Finally he won and took over his mind again, but it was already to late. He could not make himself stop, all the will power he learned over the years couldn't stop what was happening, nothing could. So he continued but with more force than his beast was using, slamming himself into her over and over. He loved her screams of pleasure. Finally after her third release, he came to the feeling of her tightening around him. He growled loudly for the world to hear and bite her on her neck close to her shoulder.

As Sesshomaru was falling asleep he looked over at his new mate curled up next to him, he moved some of her hair out of her face and laid and soft kiss on her lips. "Good night mate, tomorrow you will begin your training." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms and fell asleep.

00000

"Sango where are we going?" Miroku asked for the millionth time knowing she wont tell him much, other than "we are looking for Lord Sesshomaru" She keeps saying the same thing over and over.

"Okay but where is he?" He said.

"In the west, we must hurry before something bad happens to either of them." Sango said while jumping up onto Kirara.

They flew for hours and finally seeing the western palace they landed and continued on foot. When they got to the gates, the guards who were Inus looked confused to see them.

"Halt! What business do you humans have at the palace. Our Lord doesn't have audiences with humans. Now turn and leave, before we kill you."

"We have personal business with Lord Sesshomaru, that is none of your business, demon." Sango stepped up close to the demon and pointed her finger at him as she talked... Okay yelled at the demon in front of her.

00000

Kagome woke up alone, she wrapped her blanket around herself and went looking for a bath. When she came out of the bedroom, she was looking around near the kids room for her bag.

"Most lady's of the west wear clothes out of the bedroom and are only ever naked for their mates." Sesshomaru said as he came up behind her. Kagome turned quickly almost dropping the blanket, luckily Sess grabbed it. He wasn't alone he had a few strange demons with him Kagome had never met before.

"Umm, right about that i was looking for my bag. So i could have a bath and change my Lord." Kagome bowed her eyes not wanting to embarrass her mate. Sesshomaru growled softly at her, putting his hand on her chin lifting it so she had to look him in the eyes. "You are now my mate, My equal, never look down at anyone. Always stand tall my love. Also your bag is in our chambers, and I had some clothing made for you they are hanging in the closet." Sesshomaru leaned down kissing her genitally.

Kagome smiled after the kiss and walked back to their room, she couldn't believe how things changed that fast. After finding the outfit she wanted to wear she went and found Shippo and Rin, after grabbing some clothes for them they went in search of the bathing room.

"Kagome, now that you and my papa are mated does that mean your my mom, and Shippo is my big brother?" Rin asked as she was splashing around.

"Of course sweet heart, If that is okay with you." Kagome said while pulling the child into her arms.

"Yay, I've always wanted a family." Rin yelled loudly.

"Rin Please stop yelling." Sesshomaru said as he entered the bathroom.

Shippo looked up nervously, he was still very scared of Sesshomaru. Sess walked over to where everyone threw their clothes and took everything off except his under garments, coming over to the side of the bath he sat down within the warm water. Kagome moved over to him laying her head onto his shoulder, Rin still in her arms. Shippo stayed on the other end of the bath not wanting to intrude. All of a sudden Sesshomaru moved over and picked him up moving back to his mate he sat back down with the little kit in his arms.

"Shippo, your mother and I have mated so that makes you my son, as the eldest son to the Lord of the West you must not be afraid. Especially not of me, never fear I'll always protect you Rin and your mother. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru looked at Shippo waiting for an answer.

"Yes father, I understand." Shippo nuzzled into Sess's neck.

00000

After they bathed and bonded, they all got out and dried off, just as they were finishing getting dressed, Jaken came running in.

"My lord, my lord. Inuyasha's pack is here without him, demanding to see you." Jaken said out of breath.

"Hmm, what now." Sesshomaru said as he was moving towards the door still doing up his pants.

"My lord, please be nice to them they are my friends." Kagome said to him as he walked out.

"Kids go to Rin's room and colour for a bit i need to go with your father."

"Yes mother." They both said in unison.

00000

"What do you humans want? Where is the wimp?" Sesshomaru said as he entered the room.

"Hello lord Sesshomaru, we are sorry to trouble you but we were wondering.." Miroku started to say but Sango moved in front of him and yell "Where is Kagome?"

"I am right here guys calm down." Kagome said as she walked in and over to Sesshomaru.

At that moment a guard came running into the room and walked over to Sesshomaru speaking softly, "Your half breed brother is at the gate demanding to see you this instance."

Sesshomaru smiled and looked over to Kagome before saying send him in.

To be continued...

Okay I'm done for the night, I may do another chapter soon if I get enough reviews. :) Love you all good night.


End file.
